prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC01
is the 1st episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and the 487th episode of all Pretty Cure series. Synopsis The episode begins with Queen Mirage speaking. She starts explaining that she is conquering and wants to make the world miserable. Her army cheers at this. Meanwhile, Cure Princess, along with Ribbon are fighting a strong Saiark, and Namakeruda appears. However, Princess is too scared, and runs away. Ribbon scolds her and concludes that she is the princess, and needs to defeat the Namakeruda to save the place. Cure Princess then charges and unleashes her power, but fails to do it correctly. Instead she got hit by the Saiark, and de-transformed. She was about to get hit again, but Fortune flies in and attacks. She then purifies the Saiark. After the human thanks Fortune for saving her, Glassun sneezes and makes new cards. As she was about to leave, Fortune scolds Princess really strongly, and because of this, Princess cries and feels like a failure. The next day, Megumi, a cheerful girl, and her friend Yuko celebrate the good day. Megumi is excited, and cheers up as she thinks of the Pretty Cures. During this time. Hime tries to overcome her sadness, and tries to cheer up. Blue comes though the mirror, the king of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and gives her a crystal, which could transform a certain person into her Cure partner. Soon, she cheers up and tries to find the person. Megumi comes home, and begs her mother to go to eat at a place, as she is allowed. She runs down, while Hime, transformed as Cure Princess throws the crystal, and lands onto Megumi's hands. Megumi, sees it and finds it really amazing, while Hime follows Megumi to see who she is. While following her, Megumi is found to be a nice, and cheerful person, as she helps people, Hime finds it really nice, and finds Megumi's other friends too. Later on, Megumi walks alone, while Hime finds it hard to face her, soon, Ribbon pushes her, and gets found by Megumi. Seeing each other, Hime finds it super hard to talk to her, while Megumi finds her fashion, and reactions cute. Both of them, quickly get alone, while they talk about fashion. As still talking, Megumi is told by Hime that she has the chance to become a Pretty Cure, enough to shock Megumi. Meanwhile, Namekaruda attacks by finding a person and trapping them into a mirror, thereby summoning a Saiark. Megumi, and Hime became scared. Despite this, Hime transforms onto Cure Princess. The Saiark, and Princess face each other, but Princess gets weak and falls. As Princess was about to get attacked by the Saiark, Megumi jumps in front of Princess, and tells the Saiark to leave her alone. Suddenly, Megumi felt the power of a Pretty Cure, and the crystal shined. Blue finds it amazing. Megumi then transforms onto Cure Lovely. Lovely gets too excited as forgets about her duty, but starts to fight without knowing how to. Major Events * Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure season starts. * This episode marks the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure, this being the reason why Cure Black shows up in the beginning of the opening. * Megumi transforms into Cure Lovely for the first time. * Queen Mirage, Namakeruda and Saiarks made their first appearance. * The Phantom Kingdom is shown for the first time. * This is the first time that we see Hime, in her Cure Princess transformation sequence. Trivia * This the first season premiere where more than two Cures are introduced. Characters Pretty Cures * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Cure Fortune * Cure Black (only on the opening) Mascots * Ribbon * Glassun Villains * Queen Mirage * Namakeruda * Saiark * Choiarks Secondary Characters * Blue * Omori Yuko * Sagara Seiji * Aino Kaori * Sagara Mao Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Stubs